Applying a sheet of vinyl wrap to cover the body of a vehicle can be a challenging task. The size of the vinyl wrap made for most vehicles often exceeds the arm length of an installer and typically requires two or more installers to properly handle and apply the vinyl wrap on the vehicle. Poor vinyl wrap installation due to improper installation may result in bubbling, creasing, misalignment, and tears in the vinyl.
Current products available on the market include vehicle wrap magnets. These magnets are designed to keep the vinyl wrap in place on the vehicle and prevent the vinyl from shifting during the installation process. These installation products may be adequate for some experienced installers but large size vinyl sheets may still be too difficult to handle by a single installer.